So Cold
by brightdawn56
Summary: America's boss forces him to have regular meetings with Russia during the Cold War. During one of those meetings, America decides to set up some spy camera's in Russia's home. He's more than shocked to find out what happens when he leaves.


A sharp knock sounded at Russia's door and he stood up quickly to answer it. He opened the door and America stood there, a fierce glare gracing his features. Russia glared back, but with a giddish smile on his face.

"You gonna let me in, Commie Bastard?" America growled.

"But of course, Capitalist Pig." Russia shot back. He stepped aside and let the blond walk into his house. Russia lead the other to his living room where on the coffee table was a chess board waiting for them. America followed silently, mumbling under his breath about how stupid is was that he had to be here.

"Mine if I light the fire before we start? It's fucking cold in here." America growled.

"Go ahead, I'll get us some drinks, coffee, da?" America nodded and Russia left the room. As soon as Russia was out of sight, America lit the fire as fast as he could then set up near microscopic camera's around the room. Once he finished the task he sat in front of the fire and attempted to warm his frozen hands.

"I'm back," Russia announced as he walked into the room with a cup of coffee and a bottle of vodka. America glanced at him and moved to sit on the couch, accepting the coffee. He looked at the chess board and spun it around so that the black was facing him.

Russia raised a brow, "Why do you always insist on being black?"

"'Cause I'm not gonna attack first, that's not right. I'll only make a move if I'm provoked." America said with a scowl.

"Provocation and making the first move have nothing to do with each other. But have t your way." Russia said as he moved a pawn. America mirrored his move and so started their calculating game of chess.

"Checkmate," Russia said triumphantly as he leaned back into the couch. America scowled and leaned back as well. Russia sighed, "We play this game everytime you come here, is there not something else you wish to do?"

"What else could we do for the next," He glanced at his watch, "Two hours that I have to be here?" America asked.

"We could talk?" Russia suggested.

"I'd rather have my tongue cut out." America replied flatly.

Russia only rolled his eyes, "Or we could watch a movie."

"There's an idea! Whatcha got, Commie?" America asked.

Russia stood up and walked to a nearby closet. He opened it revealing shelves on all three walls, all filled with movies. "Pick one, and do not take as long as a teenage girl choosing a dress for prom."

America scowled and pushed past him into the closet, after looking over the english movies he pulled one out and held it over his shoulder so Russia could see, "How 'bout this one?"

"That will be fine." Russia took the movie, Jaws, and placed into the dvd player. America watched the movie intently and Russia tries but his attention continues to drift towards the younger blond.

As soon as the shark was killed, there was yet another sharp knock on Russia's door. America shot up immediately, "That's my cue! See you next time, Commie Bastard." America walked out of the room and out of the house, leaving Russia alone again.

Russia jumped slightly as he hears the door slam. He stares at the floor for a while. The fire burns out the same time as the movie ends. The room is silent and chilly. Russia lets a lone tear fall down his face. "It's so cold..."

* * *

><p>As soon as America got home he ran down to his basement and turned on all of the computers. He cheered silently as he confirms that the cameras worked and Russia hadn't found them yet. He watched Russia eating his dinner for a moment before deciding to rewind to the time that he had arrived.<p>

He stopped rewinding just before he knocked on the door. Russia was frowning slightly, an unusual sight that was uncommon. _It doesn't suit him..._

The knock sounded and a cheerful smile spread on Russia's face. America scowled, _He's probably excited to mess with me._

During the whole chess game, Russia's eyes were glued to the board. Alfred fast forwarded to him picking a movie, _... He's staring at me... Is that normal?_

America watched as Russia put the movie in and sat down. He almost started watching the movie before his eyes landed on Russia, _He staring at me again, that creep!_ After fast forwarding again, America watched himself leave the room. He watched as Russia jumped when the door slammed and his face take a neutral expression. As the fire died and the credits ended America saw something shiny run down Russia's face.

"It's so cold..."

America stared at the screen in shock, his eyes were wide and his mouth agape. "He's..." America shook his head and changed the video back to present time.

Russia sat in his living room with a picture frame in his hand. Upon closer inspection, America identified it as a picture of the Allies after the end of WW2. Russia gingerly ran his fingers over them all. His finger paused at America then retracted.

"I had friends, when did that change? Or were we ever friends at all, just allies fighting the same war?" Russia's fingers ghosted over America once again, "Why do I feel the way I do when I see you? There is a warmth in my chest that makes me want to smile. But all you do is scowl and frown so I guess the feeling isn't mutual." He sighs and placed the picture frame on the coffee table in front of him.

"He's like a ball of sunshine that brightens up my day even if he's being bitter. I wonder what it would be like if he was not?" Russia smiled fondly, letting yet another lone tear slide down his face, "It's not like I'll ever find out..."

America shut down his computers, not wanting to see more. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Knock Knock Knock<strong>_

Russia's eyes widened in surprise, _Someone is visiting?_ He was giddy at the thought. He practically ran to the door and threw it open. Behind the door was America, who rubbed his arm sheepishly.

Russia's eyes narrowed, "What did you do?"

America glared at the other, "I didn't do anything! I knew this was stupid, there's no way you're an emotional wreck." America spun around to leave but Russia grabbed his arm. America stood there for a moment, not turning around. There was silence before Russia spoke up.

"Please don't go. Being alone feels so cold." Russia gently squeezed America's wrist before letting go of it, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

America bit his lip before turning around and wrapping Russia in a hug. "The hero would never let anyone be alone." America whispered. After getting over the shock, Russia hugged back tightly, as if the other was a life-line.

After a while, America pulled back a little bit and looked Russia in the eyes, "It's gonna be okay," America looked at Russia's chest and put a hand over the larger man's heart. Then he looked Russia in the eye again, "I'll make it warm again."

"We are comrades, da?" Russia asked hopefully.

"No, we're friends." America said with a soft smile, "But, this war has to end."

"Da, I surrender, I surrender." Russia said happily.

America chuckled, "Good," They stood there in the doorway for a while, enjoying each other's embrace.

"You know, it is not so cold anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. This is a present for my friend and I want you guys to tell me if it is good enough. I like it, tell me what you think please. Review!<strong>


End file.
